Love You Till The End
by theprincess1511
Summary: There was no doubt that they loved each other, but what happens when the perfect honeymoon goes askew and Annabeth gets hurt. Percy will go to any lengths to protect her but at what cost? R&R?
1. The bachelor party

"Just go Percy! It'll be aright!" Annabeth pushed her unwilling husband-to-be out the door.

Percy clawed at the door frame, refusing to let go. "But….but Annabeth! Don't you want me here?" He hung his head sadly.

Annabeth stopped, almost relenting, "Percy, we're getting married tomorrow, just go out and have some fun!" She told him whilst reaching up to pull him into a tight hug, standing on her tip-toes to press her lips to his quickly.

"Go, so I can have my fun." She added playfully as his green eyes widened.

Percy stood frozen in shock as Annabeth was pulled from his embrace by Thalia who was wearing more eyeliner than he had seen her wear in weeks. "Get going Jackson, we're gonna have the night of Annabeth's life." She grinned evilly.

Percy gaped at her, looking desperately at Annabeth who smiled and shrugged, "I have no idea what they have planned." Percy looked over to Juniper who merely smiled at him.

She patted his shoulder, "It won't be too bad." She smiled as she entered the house, leaving Percy to look hopefully at Annabeth.

Annabeth crushed herself to him again, holding on tight, "Just think about it this way," She whispered into his ear, "Tomorrow, we'll be married and then we'll be going on our honeymoon and then…"She trailed off, letting go of him to wave at Nico.

"Take care of him!" She grinned at Grover. Giving Percy one last lingering kiss on the lips, she winked playfully at him and closed the door.

Percy stood still with a dazed expression on his face. He swayed over to the car Nico was driving. Nico shook his head laughingly as his cousin entered the black BMW, "You've got it bad, man." He started the engine as Grover nervously began fingering his seatbelt, zooming off in a cloud of dust.

Annabeth stood at the window, watching with Thalia in amusement as Nico drove off. She tilted her head slightly to smile at her, before shouting, "Ok girls! Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Percy stared suspiciously at the building in front of him. Its dazzling neon light sign was flashing in time to the techno beat that could be heard playing from behind the door, practically blinding him.

He whipped around to face Nico and Grover. "I'm not going in there."

Nico sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead as Grover nodded his head encouragingly. "You have to Percy! It's your bachelor party, dude! You can't miss your own bachelor party!"

"Nico! Bachelor parties are for people who will miss their single days. I actually want to get married! I happen to love Annabeth remember?!" He pointed a finger at the building behind him. "Besides, it probably has strippers." He stared angrily at Grover and Nico, "You know how I feel about that."

Nico laughed, "Percy! I told you before there were none, when have I ever lied to you?" He looked questioningly at Percy who raised an eyebrow.

"You? You and lying are practically best friends!" He gestured wildly, turning to point an accusing finger at Nico. "Like the time you told me that Annabeth was knocked down by a car or…or the time-" His voice was muffled by a reddish-glowing hand.

Percy watched as Grover's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Nico slowly knelt to the floor as Grover fell to the ground, his forehead touching the dirt and his hair collecting dust. Percy looked back to see the slightly glowing forms of Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon and Ares. He bowed his head in respect as he addressed each of them.

Apollo grinned at Percy, moving closer to sling a casual, slightly glowing arm over his shoulders. "So, it's your day, Perce! And trust me, there's not a fun bachelor party without me. You should have seen Hercules's party, it was amazing."

Percy's lips twitched slightly at the sides, attempting to hide his amusement. He turned with much difficulty with Apollo's arm around him to look at the other gods. Ares grunted when he caught his eye, "I'm only here for the drinks boy, don't hope otherwise. I still don't know why a girl like her would marry you." He shook his head and leered at Percy, who turned to smile at the next god.

Hermes smiled back at him, walking over to give him a warm pat on the back. "Congratulations Percy, I'm very proud of you." He stepped back to let Poseidon greet his son.

Poseidon walked over to hug his son, only to see Apollo's arm still slung over his shoulders. Poseidon glared at the younger god with dark green eyes. Apollo backed away immediately, his hands up, only to walk over to sling his arm around an uncomfortable Nico instead.

Poseidon's glare immediately morphed into a smile exploding with happiness. "I'm so proud of you Percy, and no matter what Athena might say, I'm very supportive of your union with Annabeth."

Percy knew his father didn't really mind Annabeth, he even had the suspicion Poseidon _liked _her. The fact that he had admitted it made him as happy as he knew Annabeth would be. Grover's small uncomfortable cough broke him out of his reverie, and Percy felt slightly nervous when he looked down into the red eyes of his old camp director.

Dionysus simply grunted when Percy grinned at him. Turning away he walked towards the colorfully adorned door. When he turned back to see that none of the other party-goers had moved, he rolled his blood-shot eyes, "Well? Are you gonna come in or what? Or are we going to stand here until the next age? Hades knows when that'll be." Waving his plump hand slightly, he entered the building, the blasting music flowing out the door momentarily as it closed shut.

Percy grinned and walked after him, holding the door open for everyone else. As soon as Grover trotted past him, Percy sighed, running a shaking hand through his messy dark hair. _It was going to be a really long night._


	2. Before the wedding

Hi! I'm so sorry that I took soooo long to update, I don't blame anyone who's pissed. But please give this a try! I've taken a lot of thought for it.

This is thanks to Venillashiz, my beta. Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

The hands of the red alarm clock ticked 6 and the alarm clock rang, shocking a dead asleep daughter of Zeus out of her dreams. Hissing in anger, she threw the alarm clock against the wall, smiling in satisfaction as it fell to the floor in pieces. The contemplation of getting up was probably the biggest debate in her head but the decision was undecidedly biased due to the fact that it was her best friends' wedding day.

Groaning at the fact that she had barely gotten 27 minutes of sleep, Thalia pushed her black hair out of her eyes and rolled out of bed. After washing up and poking her friends awake, she decided it was time to rouse the boys.

Iris messaging Nico probably wasn't the best idea, she had to cover her eyes the moment his image shimmered to existence. "EWW!!! NICO! Wake up!" She screamed as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. The dark skinned man on the bed roused and turned over.

Seeing Thalia's face hanging in front of him the morning after his sleepless night was probably all Nico could take and he screamed his lungs out, pulling his thick covers up to his chin. "OH…OHMYGODS…Wha…Tha…" He pulled his covers over his head, "GET AWAY FROM MEE!!!!!"

Thalia rolled her eyes as Nico whimpered, "Hey, Nico, you know it's just me right?" She raised an eyebrow.

The ball that Nico had curled himself into, quivered, before his head poked out. "Oh, I knew that, hahaha…" He sat up and released his covers, "Whew, so, is there a reason you scared the shit out of me for?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to wake you guys up, get Percy ready, we're meeting at the big house in 2 hours, and make sure you're there at exactly nine fifteen, get it? No earlier or later, we can't risk them meeting."

"I thought that stupid tradition was just something all the gods and goddesses made up so they could run away before the wedding?" Nico quirked laughingly.

"Yea, well I think it's a great tradition. Now, go put some clothes on and Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please sleep in something more? Next time we go shopping, I'm going to buy you some pajamas." Thalia grinned before she swiped the image away.

Nico sighed and slipped on a pair of jeans before he knocked on the poster covered door to his bedroom. "Percy! I'm coming in! You better not be drooling on my pillow!" Turning the door knob, he entered the room slowly, pausing as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

Percy apparently, hadn't heard him and was lying on his stomach, dead to the world. Walking over to the windows he flung the drapes apart, letting the light stream in. He turned on his heel to see Percy still asleep. "Hello?! Perce, get up man." He shook Percy, shaking the whole bed.

Groaning, Percy covered his eyes, "I'm up!" Nico stepped back satisfied.

Suddenly Percy's body went rigid, "Oh gods…"

"What now?"

"I'm getting married, to Annabeth."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Wow, really? Am I invited?"

"Haha." Percy swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "So, who woke you up?"

Nico chortled, "I'm perfectly capable of waking up myself thanks."

Percy looked at him skeptically, nodding his head at the clock, "At 6.30 in the morning?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Nico growled, "Thalia."

"Ah…" Percy stood up. "And Grover?"

"Asleep." Nico said indifferently. "Now get ready, we need to be over there soon." He left the room.

* * *

"Oh gods, I'm so full!" Annabeth groaned as she stared down at her plate heaped with food, she eyed the two plates next to her warily.

"Annabeth, you had _two_ strawberries." Athena said sharply, looking up from her own plate.

"I know…I'm just nervous, I'm gonna go for a walk." Annabeth quickly put her fork down and left the cabin. Sticking her hands in her pockets, Annabeth sighed as she hastily left the area, heading for the maze that had been built in commemoration of the titan war, with a fountain and a carving of the gods in the middle.

She smiled as she remembered the afternoon she and Percy had taken, to find their way to the center. Getting to the fountain was a piece of cake – she had mapped out the whole way.

Annabeth sat at the edge of the fountain, hugging her legs to her chest. A rustling sound from behind her shocked her into a defensive position. She crept slowly to see a man lying across the seat next to the fountain in a tux, his arm draped lazily over his face.

Smiling, Annabeth walked silently over to him and sat down. Percy's eyebrows flew upwards and slowly dropped when he noticed her presence.

"What, now you don't even need to look at me anymore?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms.

Percy grinned, as he dropped his hand, letting it dangling over the bench. His eyelids fluttered open and Annabeth's breath caught as green met grey. "Hey."

"Hey." Annabeth whispered back, breathlessly.

Percy shifted, resting his head on her lap. Annabeth leaned pack, resting on a slab of Apollo's leg. She grinned, "So, guess what, I'm getting married today." She began playing with his hair which he decided to grow out a bit more.

"I heard! I'll be there, by the way."

"Cool," She grinned, "Where will you be seated?"

Percy sat up suddenly, knocking her hand away, he grabbed it. "Right next to you." Pulling her gently toward him, he kissed her softly, smiling when he felt her sigh against his lips.

Percy pulled back all too quickly for Annabeth's liking and she frowned slightly. Percy sniggered at her reaction and lay back down. "So what brings you here?"

"I couldn't eat, mum was trying to force feed me. You?"

"Ditto, Nico was shoving apples down my throat and Grover was trying to steal them back. My dad just laughed at the whole thing, I thought he'd save me." He shook his head.

They settled into a comfortable silence. "…Percy?"

"He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Aren't you nervous?" Annabeth swallowed, "I mean, I'm not backing out or anything but…but aren't-"

"Annabeth, I'm getting married to you, of course I'm nervous, but it's not like we're not prepared right?" He spoke gently, touching her hand.

"Hmm….we should go get ready then, at least I should." She eyed his attire, and eyed her own.

Percy shrugged, "I take very little time to dress."

"Go and _try_ to tame your hair, and I'll see you at the altar." Annabeth smiled and pecked him on the cheek, slipping away.

Percy grinned, it seemed like happiness was contagious now. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to find his way out of the maze.

* * *

And it's finished, thanks for reading! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. into the sunset

This took a lot of thought and it's finally done, thanks to my awesome beta, Venillashiz, I owe her too much. :D

* * *

"You're sure this is part of the job description of a Maid of Honor?!" Thalia gathered the fluffy white material yet again as it fell.

"Yes, now stop complaining, hold the dress up." Annabeth flushed the toilet and indicated for her disgruntled Maid of Honor to unlock the door.

Once out, Thalia released the dress, stepping back to take a deep breath. "Those toilets still smell the same. I don't understand, why Camp Half-Blood? Couldn't you go get married at some hotel like other sane people? Like the Hilton Hotel, I hear their toilets are lavender scented."

"Yea, well you can't get this," Annabeth waved her hands around, "Anywhere else, and I'm not having my wedding in some hotel. Besides, what's wrong with Camp Half-Blood?" She leaned closer to the mirror, checking her make-up.

Thalia sighed and pulled Annabeth's dress up, not letting the train touch a puddle of suspicious-looking brown water. "Nothing, nothing, I get it, you wanna get married here, whatever, it's your day."

Annabeth turned around and beamed, "It is, isn't it?! Can you believe it? I'm marrying Percy!" She gave a small squeal and jumped, spinning one round, tugging the dress out of Thalia's unsuspecting hands.

"Hey! Hey, watch the dress! You know Hera will be pissed if her wedding present is ruined." Thalia frowned, lifting the white dress again.

Annabeth's frown matched her own as she looked herself over. "I don't think Percy will mind, do you? I know how much he, uh, doesn't like Hera. I didn't plan on wearing a long, fluffy blanket, but…you know Hera." She looked seriously at Thalia, "I feel like a pumpkin."

Thalia took her arm and began leading her out of the toilet, "Hey, trust me, you look like Cinderella, which I have never seen by the way." She pulled Annabeth towards the flaps of the white, flowery tent in the centre of the strawberry field. "Percy will love it."

Annabeth grinned at her before she walked over to her father who pulled her into a hug. Annabeth smiled as he rubbed her back awkwardly. Dr Chase released her and held her at arms' length. "You look…beautiful honey. I…I apologize for anything I might have done to upset you in the past but I want you to know that I support your decision entirely." His voice shook at the end and Annabeth wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, dad, it means a lot to me." Dr Chase smiled, turning to the large tent ahead of them.

He held out his arm, "Shall we?" The wedding march started and Thalia winked at her before entering the tent with a very nervous Grover. Annabeth slid her gloved hand around her father's arm, smiling.

"Yea, let's get this over with."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…Are you very sure?"

"_Yes!_"

"…._Absolutely one hundred percent_ sure?"

"For the last time, _yes_!" Percy growled as he stood up, breaking the circle of chairs in the cabin. He turned to the stunned people cooped up around the small table of chocolates and beers. "I want to marry Annabeth," He grinned, "I can see that you guys love me so much and want to keep me to yourselves, but, hate to break it to you, _I'm straight_."

Apollo opened his mouth, but shut it and shrugged, popping a chocolate in his mouth. Grover bleated and turned to Percy, "It's not that Percy, we're just worried for you. You're very young to be doing this. Blahhhh- I'm not worried but-"

"But we are." Poseidon cut in. He stood up as well and placed his hands on Percy's shoulders, "We've been in this world a long time son, there are a lot of marriages that do not end well, marriages that have happened to us as well, and we simply do not want you to get hurt."

"Yea and those marriages probably ended badly cause you guys couldn't keep your libido in check," Nico muttered from behind him.

Grover slapped him behind the head on his way to get more tin cans from the cupboard. Nico was about to go after him when Sally Jackson appeared at the door.

She chuckled at their conversation and tilted her head towards the door, indicating, 'out'. Percy grinned and sat down on his old bed, waiting for everyone to leave. When the door slammed shut, Sally walked over to Percy and placed her hands on his shoulders. She stared at him for a moment and before squeezing him in a vice-like grip.

"Ooooohhh…you're finally growing up! All those time I had to force you with a knife to ask her out and…oh!" She sat down next to him and pulled out her lace handkerchief, sobbing into it.

Percy bit his lip, turning to hug his mother. "Mom, it's alright…hey," He patted her back soothingly. "Thanks for that by the way." He whispered, sighing when she cried harder. "Mom, you're wetting my tux."

"Oh, sorry dear," She patted his cheek. "I better get going. I need to check on the bride." She winked at him before walking out.

Percy sighed and looked at his shoes, chuckling when he heard his mother shouting outside. "…Know better than to eavesdrop on others…"

Grover trotted into the cabin a minute later, sweating slightly, "Uh, Percy," He smiled warmly. "It's time."

Percy sucked in a breath, shutting his eyes tightly in hopes of calming his over zealous heart. He looked up, meeting Grover's eyes with his own anxious ones. "Thanks, G-Man."

Standing up, he left his old cabin that he had occupied alone for the past ten years, looking back only to grab his jacket.

Entering the large white tent in the middle of the strawberry fields, he could feel the butterflies attacking his already weak stomach. He swiped a hand across his brow, gathering the accumulated perspiration. There was no going back now, but somehow, he knew that it would be worth it all.

* * *

Annabeth entered the tent, arm in arm with her father, her heart thudding in tune with the music, played by the nine muses – in disguise. The crowd gasped, sighed and burst into tears at the sight of the bride. When she finally dared to look up, her eyes connected with Percy's and her breath caught, lodging in her throat as she made what must have been the longest walk in her life.

Percy's knees felt weak as their gazes collided, his vision began to blur, coming to rest on her, as if they were the only two people left in the world. His eyes drifted over her stunning wedding dress – a beautiful, strapless, lace dress, with a baby blue ribbon around her petite waist, swishing around her ankles. In her hands, rested a bouquet of Sweet Peas, the colour blending in perfectly with its background of her dress. Dr Chase beamed next to her, avoiding her train with extra care.

The guests took their seats as she walked up the steps, kissing her father on the cheek as he released her hand. Annabeth shakily took her position next to Percy, taking his hand as he warmly brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

Percy ignored Zeus' sermon as he drank in Annabeth's presence by his side, knowing Grover would alert him when to say his line. It came all to soon and the words, 'I do', tumbled out of his mouth as he slipped the simple silver band, encrusted with a single white diamond and two sapphires onto Annabeth's finger. Behind him, he could hear his mother sobbing into Paul's shoulder as Annabeth spoke her vows, smiling as she looked at him.

When Zeus announced Mr and Mrs Percy Jackson, the guests cheered and Annabeth felt the nervous spell break, beaming as Percy kissed her, gripping her tightly as if he never planned to let go.

They ran down the aisle, speeding past their best friends and relatives. Annabeth paused for a second to throw her bouquet into a very pleased Grover's hands, not looking back to see it eaten.

The guests gasped as they watched the newly married couple ride off into the sunset, in a carriage pulled by pure white pegasi, with Blackjack in the lead. The mortal guests simply stared in shock as a shiny blue helicopter whirled away.

Annabeth relaxed into her husband's arms, sighing in pure bliss as she fingered her wedding ring. Resting an ear against his chest, she sighed yet again, this time causing Percy to chuckle.

"What's wrong, honey?"

She smirked, her eyelids shutting as his sweet breath caressed her face. "That's the thing, Percy. Nothing's wrong. It's perfect."

Percy swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her face towards his, planting a tender kiss against her lips.

They parted, breathless. "I can't believe we're married!"

Annabeth leaned her head back against him, "Speaking of marriages, you haven't even told me where we're going for our honeymoon!"

"Heh! You'll see when we get there," he said as a wicked grin plastered over his face.

"Percy, I swear, if you don't tell me right now, I will jump onto Blackjack and just fly into the sunset. Alone. Without you."

"You wouldn't dare."

She deflated visibly, muttering, "You're right, I wouldn't."

"Yes, and there's still no chance I'm telling you!"

"Percy! Fine!" She elbowed him in the gut, wincing as she felt the pain rather than him. "Whatever, it better be good, you know I hate surprises."

Percy laughed, cupping her face and pulling her closer to him, bending to brush his lips against hers, whispering against them, "You're stuck with me forever, you know that?" He kissed her, and breathed against her, "And I'll love you till the end." Then proceeded to kiss her senseless as they flew into the star-filled night sky.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I need more reviews and comments if I'm going to update!


	4. Annabeth's island

This is a little different and one more chapter to the pain, angst and awesome Percabeth. It was of course it was impossible without my wonderful beta, Venillashiz.

* * *

"…beth, Annabeth! Wake up, we're here." Annabeth's eyelids fluttered open to see Percy's green orbs staring into hers.

She jumped up, "Oh! Finally!" She stood up, only to fall back down on her seat. She looked over the edge of the carriage, noticing that they were flying over the sea. "What the hell?! Percy!" She spun her head around to see her husband lying on his side, shaking with laughter as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh…Ohmygods…I can't believe you fell for that!" Percy laughed, bending over. Annabeth fumed, _he thinks that just because we're married I won't get him back?_ Suddenly, her hands were aching to just push him over the edge, _it's not like he can die, right?_

She shrugged, deciding to let in to her temptation. Pulling off one glove, she shoved Percy off, sitting back down and grinning when she heard a loud splash. Annabeth nearly fell off herself when Percy appeared on the other side, not a hair out of place, his jacket casually slung over his shoulder. "You know I'm a son of Poseidon right?"

Annabeth laughed, "I'm not apologizing, but I couldn't resist." Percy rolled his eyes and stepped into the carriage.

"Ok, now, we're here." He pointed to a small island ahead, "Check it out." He looked over his shoulder, "Do you see it?"

Annabeth squinted, "You mean that thing that's shaped like…" She cocked her head slightly, "Percy, it kinda looks like my ring…"

"No, the thing that looks like Grover's butt." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yea, the island that looks like your ring." Percy grinned at her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

He whistled and suddenly Blackjack swooped downwards, sending Annabeth screaming her lungs off. Percy simply laughed while his wife clung to him with her every limb. "PERRCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Annabeth rolled out of the carriage, hitting the sand with a muffled thud. She spat her veil out of her face and kicked her shoes off, resting against the wheel. Percy jumped out, grinning, "Wasn't that fun?!" He stood looming above her while she pushed, what used to be a breathtaking hair-do, out of her face.

"Are you crazy?! You might be invincible but I'm fragile Percy!"

"Fragile?"

"Yes, fragile! Now help me up before I kick your ass all the way back to Camp Half-Blood!" She screeched at him. Percy chuckled and held his hand out to her. Annabeth peeled off her last glove and took his hand. Percy yanked her to her feet, scooping her up into his arms when she stumbled slightly.

Annabeth threw her arms around his neck, latching onto him like a life line, and Percy raised his eyebrows, "What? No struggling? No flailing around? I thought you hate it when I carry you. Not that I'm complaining but…"

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't want you to drop me like last time. _I had that bruise for a week. _We're not all invincible you know." Percy grinned and bounced her slightly as he walked into the forest, whistling to Blackjack to take off.

"So, why is this island shaped like my ring?" Annabeth looked at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

Percy grinned, as though he were waiting for her to ask that question. "Well, I was looking for the perfect place to have our honeymoon and Grover suggested that I might as well make it myself, since no place was good enough. So I thought it was a good idea and shaped this place like your ring. Like it?"

"Wait…you mean you _made this?_" Annabeth was stunned.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, I had Nico's help with the ring and my dad's help with getting the island right - I had to raise it from the seabed, and I can sink it back down when we're done here."

Annabeth sighed, "I can't believe you actually did this for _me_!" She snuggled closer to him, tightening her hold around him.

Percy grinned, "I take that you like it?"

"I wouldn't want to feed your overly-large ego, but yea, I love it." She looked around at the dense jungle around their path. "Wait, since you raised this island up from the sea, we're alone?"

Percy shrugged, ignoring his wife's suddenly shrill voice, "Yea."

"Percy! Did the salt get to your miniature brain?! How are we gonna live? No food, nothing, it'll be like Tarzan! I don't want to be like Jane, Percy!" Annabeth spun her head around, looking at the jungle from every angle possible, as if hoping for a rescue team to pop up.

Percy grinned, "You didn't think I was that stupid do you?" He ignored her skeptic glance. "Of course I was prepared, we're within swimming radius of two other islands _with_ civilization and food is stocked up in our house. Relax, don't worry about it. And besides, what's wrong with Tarzan anyway? I think he's pretty cool." He smirked, "And Jane is hot."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Will this take much longer? I'm afraid you might finally realize my true weight."

Percy frowned, "You're not heavy, and it's up ahead." He nodded his head towards a clearing. Annabeth squinted, looking through the leaves. She gasped when Percy pushed through the clearing, revealing a sparkling lake, clear blue water and a small beach, and perched right next to it was a house. It was low but long and stretched around the beach.

Annabeth turned to face him, her eyes shining. Suddenly, she frowned, "Who did you bribe to do this? And could you please put me down? Don't even pretend anymore that I'm not heavy." She let go of him and crossed her arms.

Percy laughed, "Hey!" He smirked, "You see, someone with powers like mine, can do stuff like this. Hey, it's fine Annabeth, I've always known that you were jealous of my powers. It's fine really, I understand, no one really wants to just be a wise girl. And really, I'm not gonna let you go till we're inside, we wouldn't want to ruin your pretty dress do we?"

Annabeth growled, even she had to admit she wanted powers. "It's from Hera, actually." She watched as Percy's expression soured.

"I can't believe you would actually wear something from Hera, ugh."

Annabeth nodded her head, "Exactly, but I didn't think you would want to marry me after I was incinerated so, I had to compromise."

Percy walked up the steps of the house and opened the mahogany door with one hand while holding Annabeth up with the other. The door swung open to show an empty house, with only the necessary furniture but it was well decorated nonetheless. It had an airy feeling to it and the windows were open to let the faint light in.

Annabeth nodded, "Not bad, Seaweed brain." She looked down, realizing that she was _still_ being carried. "Now will you put me down?!"

"Ok, ok, chill…" He placed her gingerly on her feet, and stood up to look around. Annabeth glanced at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me a tour?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Percy looked at her sheepishly, "Well, you see," He rubbed the back of his head. "I had some help with the house too actually."

"Grover?"

"No…Juniper."

"…Hmm…" Annabeth turned around. "Guess we'll have to see for ourselves." She took a step to the west side of the house when there was a ripping sound. They turned in shock to see Percy's foot on Annabeth's now-torn train.

Annabeth wasn't sure if it was Percy or her who gasped but they were both shouting the next second.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU TORE MY DRESS! HERA IS GOING TO _BURN YOU ALIVE_!"

"ME?! WHO ASKED YOU TO WEAR THE STUPID DRESS ANYWAY? AND I'M INVINCIBLE, I CAN'T DIE!"

"YOU CAN'T, BUT I VERY WELL CAN! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME AND I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!"

Two minutes later, they were both panting on the floor. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She grabbed the dress above her knees and ripped the fabric, tearing it all around her, bringing the dress up to her knees. She looked to her left and thought Percy was about to faint. He pointed a shaking finger at the tear and Annabeth shrugged. "Was too long anyway, now I actually like it…a little." She stood up and walked off into the first room.

Percy shifted out of his daze and stood up, cowering slightly at the thought that Hera might have seen them - he might be invincible against weapons but he didn't want to take any chances with lightning. He followed Annabeth into the first room, stopping at the door where she seemed to be frozen in shock. He followed the direction of her gaze and whistled. "Now, _that, _is one _big_ bed."

Right in the centre of the room, was a _huge_ bed, covered in white down sheets and surrounded with pillows. The walls were white and the windows open to let in the sunlight. Percy walked forward and grabbed a pillow, sitting down. "Feels like we're in a porno."

Annabeth frowned, "Percy!" She too walked forward and sat opposite him. "This white thing is creeping me out. Feels like the first time." Percy raised his eyebrows at his bride.

"Are you suggesting that Annabeth Chase, hero of the titan war, daughter of the goddess Athena, isn't a vir-" Annabeth slapped a hand over her husband's mouth.

"Shhh- they might be able to hear us!" She looked around the room as if a camera would pop up.

Percy grinned, "Relax, this entire house is Olympus-proof. Let's just say, I've got some tricks of my own." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "So, you say that every room is Olympus-proof? So technically..." she trailed off, the unspoken answer reflected in both their eyes.

Percy's grin widened, reflecting Annabeth's as he pounced on her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review, those make my day, and speeds up the updating. ;D


	5. Danger

Thanks for sticking by my story all this while, I really appreciate it! It would have of course, been impossible without my beta, the most hard working person I know, Venillashiz.

* * *

"How 'bout this one?"

Percy ducked as yet another piece of swimwear sliced through the air, landing on the floor, next to the growing pile on his right.

"Yup! Liked it as much as the last one!" He called, wincing as another hit his chest more forcefully than it should. "Hey, I think you should be more careful honey, I might be invincible but what happens when we have kids? That could have really hurt!"

Annabeth paused her searching to look skeptically at him, her eyes wide. "Uhhh…never mind."

Percy picked up one bikini top that was resting on a lamp. "Hey, this isn't too bad. It doesn't have any of those creepy prints."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose as she picked up a swimsuit printed with giant flowers. Another was covered with lightning bolts and one dotted with tiny spears. "They weren't very subtle about their eccentricities were they?"

Percy nodded his head amusedly at the one patterned with spears. "Where did Clarisse find _that_?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know, I don't _want_ to know either." She glared at him. "What I want to know is why you let them pack my bags!" She picked up a beyond-skimpy swimsuit that could only have been meant as a very cruel joke on Annabeth or to him, a god-given miracle. "_Look at this_!"

Percy licked his lips, he'd have to thank them later, "I don't mind. And besides, if you packed on your own, you would have found out." Annabeth rolled her eyes and picked up his choice.

A moment later she strolled out, wrapped tightly in a towel. "Let's go."

"What? Something wrong? Did it tear?" Percy asked, looking her up and down.

Annabeth blushed slightly, looking down, "Well, you see, I was thinking…"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Never a good time." She glared at him.

"I was thinking, that since we're going into the sea…your dad's realm. He _might_ be able to see me. And it's kinda awkward, don't you think? Since I'm your wife and, let's both agree on the fact that this isn't exactly what you'd call decent." She blushed brighter, not meeting his eyes.

"Gahh…" He choked, "I can't even…I don't even wanna think about that!" He shuddered and paled at the thought. "You know what, maybe you're right. Let's just stay here."

Annabeth laughed, "It's alright. Let's just give your father the benefit of the doubt, hope he keeps this promise better than his others. But I can't say much about the other gods."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the beach – a stone's throw away from their house. Standing on the edge of the beach, Annabeth dug her toes into sand, sighing as the cool water rushed up to fill the holes in the sand. Percy felt his muscles relax as the water flowed over his feet, going up to his ankles.

Holding out one hand, he bent slightly, offering it to Annabeth who took it lightly, walking further out. Gasping slightly as the cold water rushed up to the middle of her thighs, Annabeth took a deep breath and walked further, allowing the water to reach her waist.

Percy ducked underwater and popped his head back up, spraying water in all directions. He ran a hand through his wet hair and laughed, "Come on, it's not that bad."

Annabeth followed him, sinking into the water slowly, allowing her head to be entirely submerged. She opened her eyes seconds later to see that Percy had already formed the air bubble around them. Blinking, she sat back and allowed her legs to hang below as Percy maneuvered them along the sloping sand.

"So, wanna see coral or are you more into fish today?" Percy asked. Annabeth giggled at his frank tone.

"How 'bout the fish? I don't feel so coral-y." Percy laughed and grinned.

"The fish it is then."

* * *

"Incredible!" Annabeth's eyes shimmered like the colorful fishes around her as she watched them all in absolute interest.

Percy smiled gently as she moved from side to side, he could practically see the wheels in her mind turning, ready to study new species of fish she had never seen before. He leaned against the side of the bubble as he pointed out different types of interesting fish.

As the water around them started to dim slightly, Percy touched Annabeth's shoulder to signal to her that they were going up. Their bubble popped, bursting as it hit the surface. Annabeth sighed satisfactorily, wading back towards the shore. She saw Percy wading slowly behind her and burst into an awkward wade-run. She splashed through the water, sending sprays of clear water behind her.

Percy laughed and ran after her. Annabeth had really gotten a head start because he lost sight of her the moment she got out of the water, when she disappeared, and turned towards the house.

Picking up speed, he ran towards her when he heard a shriek. Dashing around a rock formation, he spotted Annabeth inches away from the waves rushing at her feet and something in front of her. From the distance he was at, Percy could tell that the thing was big… _huge_! A glint caught his eye - Annabeth had her knife with her, although where she kept it he didn't know. The monster lunged suddenly, it's teeth made for her head when she leapt out of the way, making a graceful arch and landing in a crouch on the wet sand.

He manipulated the waves, crashing them down into the monster as it made for her throat. Annabeth spun, ready to make a deadly slash at a chink in its seemingly tough amour. Percy was about to applaud her obvious victory when the monster made on last attempt at her life, knocking into her and flinging them both into the churning waves. Percy gasped and dived in, swimming at full speed towards where Annabeth was trashing in the monster's grasp.

Percy kicked the monster, distracting it enough for Annabeth to wriggle out of its grasp. He pointed to the surface and she nodded, kicking off as she pushed her way to the top. He turned back to see the monster swimming at him, its teeth bared viciously. Percy held out Annabeth's celestial bronze knife and pierced it into the monster, right as it hit him. It exploded into yellowish powder, only to be swept away by the current and out of sight. Sighing, he made for the surface.

The moment Percy's head hit the cool air, he knew something was wrong. Annabeth was not standing on the beach waiting for him and he immediately sprung out of the water. He let out the breath he had been holding when he caught sight of her lying next to the rock formation. Making his way over, he bent over her and grinned. "Hey, you could have called me you know. You didn't have to try to defeat that thing alone."

Annabeth ignored him and Percy frowned, "Annabeth? Are you upset? It's fine, it's just another monster." He knelt down, touching her motionless face, "Annabeth?"

Her eyelids flutter and she choked, "Per…cy." She looked down and he followed her gaze. Percy gasped when he saw the wound right above her stomach. He had his fair share of life-threatening wounds to know that that was one nasty cut. It looked as though the skin had been gouged out slightly and his heart throbbed at the thought of the pain Annabeth had to be in.

Picking her up firmly, yet careful not to hurt her, he sprinted into the house, laying her on the counter as he rushed to where she kept her luggage. Pulling everything out, her grabbed her container of ambrosia squares and her bottle of nectar. He sighed in relief as he began dripping the nectar into her mouth and feeding her the ambrosia squares. Pulling up a chair, he watched and waited for the wound to miraculously heal and the color to return to her pale cheeks.

Suddenly, Annabeth choked, and Percy almost felt his world tumble when the blood pouring from her wound began to have a greenish tinge. He bit his lip, forcing himself to calm his pulsing veins and throbbing heart down. He had never been an expert in medical wounds and poison and feeding her more of the Gods' food would be too much of a risk especially if it did not work. Percy knew what he had to do. Running back into their room, he grabbed their old camp T-shirts and slipped one over Annabeth's head. He kissed her lightly and picked her up once again, whispering lightly, "It'll be alright, hang in there Annabeth!"

* * *

Getting to Camp Half-blood seemed almost a blur but one thing he knew was that by the time he stepped onto the beach, shocking half the campers as he did, Annabeth's life was hanging on a very fine line. Her body was as cold as death and even his warmth did nothing to conquer it.

Percy watched as Chiron carried her lifeless body away, his heart sinking when Chiron did not return.

* * *

Please review! Cause I'm gonna need at least 10 for me to start working on the next chapter! Thanks!


	6. Apollo's miracles

Ok people, I'm back and I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed. But first of all, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't tell all of you now, ANNABETH'S ISN'T GONNA DIE. I mean, how could I let her die?! I'm sorry for creating some misunderstanding if any of you might have thought she died. Once again, NOT GONNA HAPPEN. This story's gonna have a happy ending dearies. :D Thanks to my awesomely wonderful beta, Venillashiz.

* * *

Time seemed to slow as Percy paced back and forth in front of the Big House. His heart thumped in time to the second hand on the old wooden clock on the wall behind him, as each minute that passed seemed like eternity. His head pounded with a headache from constant and pressing questions from campers, while his heart ached with a pulsing need to see Annabeth.

Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed a very grim-looking Chiron. His sorrowful expression made Percy's hope falter even more. "Percy, I'm so sorry. We tried every thing, but all we could do was to clean her wound as much as possible." He looked away, "The poison has spread throughout her body. It will not be long until it reaches her heart. It…it is too late."

Percy felt the world around him fade, Chiron's words ringing in his head. _No, it can't be, she…Chiron had to be lying._ Percy growled, "Tell me the truth! Tell me she's fine!" He rushed forward, Annabeth's celestial bronze knife in his quivering hand, it's tip at Chiron's chest.

Chiron's eyes were downcast. "I am sorry, Percy. I suggest you make the best of your time together."

Percy choked, looking away as the knife clattered to the floor. He turned and sprinted into the room Chiron had just exited. He flung the door open and was met with a dark room. Flicking on the lights, he felt his heart contract in pain when he saw Annabeth lying on the bed in the centre, unmoving and pale.

His felt his feet shuffle forward, coming to a stop at her bedside. He knelt down, his arms falling helplessly at his side. He could hear her shallow breathing and leaned his head down, laying it on her chest, a dry sob tearing at him when he hears it's slow beating and it's continuous faltering.

He looks at her, hoping for her to wake up and to forget everything that has happened. He should have been the one hurt, not her. It should have been him who was lying on that bed, on the verge of death, and not her. He held her in one arm, stroking her face with the other. He winced at her ice-cold skin, wrapping his arms tighter around her, as if hoping that the heat from his body might revive her.

As a warm trickle of tears began to pour down his cheeks, he felt her heart slow to an even more impossible pace - time was running out. He kissed her shakily and pressed his forehead to hers.

Suddenly, there was a burst of bright light. It flooded the room and pierced through his eyelids. Percy opened his eyes and gasped at the two pairs of footsteps approaching the bed. He could feel a different presence fill the room. A warm hand on his shoulder gently turned him round. He stared into the golden orbs of Apollo himself. Behind him, stood the goddess Athena, her back stiff and her cold grey eyes fixed on the lifeless body of her daughter.

Apollo gently unlatched Percy from Annabeth and pulled him off the bed. Percy stood hesitantly and moved away to allow Apollo to work his magic. The god stood above Annabeth's frail body and closed his eyes. He settled his hands over her chest, just where her barely beating heart lay. His hands glowed as he muttered something under his breath. Annabeth's breathing quickened and her body lifted up, floating over the bed.

Percy watched, wide-eyed as Annabeth hovered above them, her arms eagle-spread and her hair falling back in a shower of gold. She glowed for a second, when the glow concentrated on her stomach and then receded. She sank back onto the bed and her breathing slowed into a steady hum.

Apollo turned back to Percy and smiled slightly, his expression mixed with anxiety. "I'm sorry, there was only so much I could do. I couldn't remove all the poison, though I could only slow down the process a little bit. I have it concentrated in her abdomen, so it will take a longer time to spread to her heart. I am sorry to say that only the cure itself can save her and that will come from the monster that did this to her."

He placed a hand on Percy's quivering shoulder, "Percy, I'm afraid it will be entirely up to you whether she lives or not. You have to find the cure, I have bought you about 2 weeks, no more. Do what you can or she _will die_." He walked away in one sweeping motion, leaving a shocked Percy alone with Athena - someone he really wanted to avoid.

Percy tried to stifle the shiver that ran down his spine when he felt Athena's deadly, cold glare prickling into his back. He felt a slight draft of wind signaling her movement. She came to stand in front of him and Percy blinked, looking her straight in the eye. Athena regarded him for a moment before she spoke, her tone soft and controlled.

"I'm not going to pretend that I don't think even a little that this isn't your fault. You could have saved her Percy Jackson, and you know it. However, I am not going to condemn you as you might have done her, I will give you another chance to save her life."

Athena walked towards the door and looked back, whispering so softly that he almost could not hear her, "Please, do not fail." The composed look on her face slipped for a second and suddenly Percy could see the turmoil, hurt and torment inside her, but it left as quickly as it came. Athena slipped out the door, shutting it quietly.

He could hear hushed voices speaking on the other side of the door as he went back to holding Annabeth. He rocked her back and forth and smoothed her hair back as he kissed her forehead. Chiron trotted in and he looked up. His old mentor seemed at a loss for words as he simply looked at Percy sadly.

Percy sighed as another minute passed between them, "I know Chiron, I'll be going soon." He gently lay Annabeth back down and lifted the covers up to her chin. He looked down longingly at her and bent slightly to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Standing up, her looked at Chiron and hung his head slightly, "I'm sorry Chiron, I didn't mean to…"

Chiron nodded, "It's quite alright Percy." He held open the door for them. "I believe you have a quest ahead of you?"

Percy felt a sense of sudden responsibility and determination wash over him as he stepped out of the room.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I believe a visit to Miss Dare would be appropriate?" Chiron tilted his head in the direction of the cabins.

Percy squared his shoulder and walked towards a small cabin next to his. It was decorated in skulls and colored black. He knocked on the door and an anxious-looking Rachel Dare opened. Her eyes widened at the sight of Percy and she hugged him while pulling him into the cabin. Percy nodded at the other members. Thalia, Nico and Grover rushed to his side as he sat down on one of the beds in the room.

He pursed his lips and spoke, "She has two weeks to live." Rachel's gasp shook him and he turned to see her glow. The familiar green mist curled around her and her eyes flashed green. Her mouth opened as the eerie words tumbled out of it.

"The chosen three will answer the call,

To storm and march down hell's hall,

Only one shall stand to make the journey,

For his love may perish eternally,

The ring shall hold all,

And without it all will fall.

The lost prophecy resides in the west,

And to it, he must surpass the test."

The green mist was sucked back into her body and Rachel gasped, her body slumping before she straightened up. She shook her head slightly, clearing her face of it's dazed look. The rest gaped at her before Nico spoke up, "Well, I better be one of the three or I'm gonna summon some dead people!"

They laughed before a serious atmosphere settled over them - the prophecy had yet to be

deciphered.

-------------------

Thanks for reading! This time how bout let's try 15 reviews? I would like so much to update as soon as I have again. :D


	7. Grover's Greatest Fear

Hey! I'm back! Took a long while to write this chapter…I redid it twice. Hahaha…anyway, I was in a bit of a mess writing this, I really had no heart to. And it was all thanks to my amazing beta, Venillashiz, that this really got into production.

* * *

"I'm giving you one last chance Grover, WHERE IS PERCY?!" Grover choked and whimpered as Annabeth's claw-like hand tightened it's grip around his throat.

Swallowing with difficulty, he rasped, "Not her – Ack!" He choked as Annabeth pushed him harder into the trunk of Thalia's tree. Grover really felt like crying, the bark was digging into his back - probably tearing his shirt up pretty badly too, Annabeth's nails were really, really painful _and _he hated the fact that he as hiding stuff from one of his best friends.

The internal battle raged within him as he tried to force some oxygen down his extremely constricted throat. Grover looked up, startled when he saw a crystal tear drip hit the swaying grass. Annabeth bit her lip and looked down, "Why?"

Now he _really _felt bad. "Ummm…"

"Why? _Why_ won't anyone tell me?!" Her grip loosened, just a little and he could he feel his throat burn, not from the pain of her hold but from the growing lump of pent-up emotions lodged in it. _Just how much guilt could a person take before exploding?!_

Grover unclenched his hand, reaching up slowly to grab her wrist and shake it slightly to remove her vice-like grip. He patted her hand, smiling ruefully, "I'm sorry honey…I…" He paused, _tell her?_

Grover gritted his teeth. _Percy would so murder the enchiladas out of him!_ "Um…I can't…tell you."

WHAM!

Her fist came out of nowhere, sending him reeling around, clutching his eye. Grover gaped, "Wha-"

"I've had it up to here with this shit. Rachel doesn't know so I came to you. I tried the easy way Grover, but guess like your time's up." Annabeth cracked her knuckles, stepping menacingly closer to him. Grover squeaked in fright, he had never seen her so…so demented before. _She really had to love Percy._

"Come on Goat-boy, the clock's ticking, I'm gonna give you till 5 to tell me _where my son-of-a-bitch-of-a-husband is_!" Her screech reached a frequency that probably only dogs could hear.

"One…two…" She stepped closer with each number.

"_Three…four_-"

"UNDERWORLD! The underworld!" He gasped out, "He's in the underworld! Thalia and Nico went with him!" Grover panted as he lay back down on the grass, his eyes bulging in horror when he realized what he had just told her.

Annabeth's face morphed into a dazzling smile. She took a pen knife out of her pocket and threw it down on the grass next to him. "Thank the gods I didn't have to use that - I really hoped I wouldn't have to, you held out much longer than I expected though, thanks Grover!" She bent down to give him a peck on the cheek, running off towards the cabins.

Grover sat up and groaned, _Percy was sooo gonna kill him, he'd have to ask Juniper to plan his funeral._

* * *

Annabeth was extremely cheery as she stepped into Percy's old cabin. It was still empty even up till now, and she sat down on the messy bed. Looking over to the carefully laid out blueprint lying on the bag pack, she frowned. It was going to be difficult to sneak out tonight. Annabeth flopped down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She fingered her ring as she thought about the past few days…

_Thump. _Percy. _Thump._ Poison. _Thump. _Cold.

She remembered lying there, the pain eating her from the inside out. Remembered listening to her heartbeat, remembered wondering, just when it would stop, waiting for that last _thump _to come.

Percy.

He had been there, she could still imagine him. His warm arms enveloping her, his fingers ghosting over her skin as he brushed her hair away ever so softly. And the tears - she knew how much he hated crying, how much he hated showing his weaknesses. She wanted to reach to him, to tell him that she was alright. As hard as she tried, her arms wouldn't lift, and her lips would not move to form the words she so desperately wanted to say.

Poison.

It hurt, the pain. It coursed through her body, burning from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. She wanted to scream out, to shout so loud that the poison might flow out through the intensity of her cries. But he was there. His love, flowing in, melting every unshed tear away. That alone, could numb even the most painful of deaths to just a dull ache.

Cold.

Gone. He was gone. Percy. How could he leave? Every inch of her body screamed out for him. She wanted to wake up, wanted to walk up to him and slap him silly for leaving her bedside.

Then her heart fluttered. Was it Percy? She felt light; it was like she'd been reborn. She could feel her heart beating with new vigor now, pushing the poison away like a tsunami tide. Was she cured? She had to be. Thinking of nothing but being able to wake up and see Percy again, she had felt herself drift into unconsciousness…

* * *

"Hades!" Annabeth hissed as she pulled her foot out of yet another puddle. The sound echoed in the dark, followed by another splash and a string of curses. She sat down and pulled her blueprint out. A few months ago, she would have laughed and slapped any idiot who claimed that Camp Half-Blood was a fortress to escape. Now she had no choice but to agree. Who would've thought that Chiron would be able to set up this many obstacles to prevent her from escaping? He knew, of course, that she would go straight to Percy's 'rescue'.

She chucked it back into her bag as she stood before the boiling pit of oozing lava. _How uninventive could they be?_ Crossing and avoiding lava was a piece of cake if you only had the right instruments. She grabbed a silver ring out of her pocket, a wedding present from Tyson, her Cyclops half-brother-in-law. Pressing the centre, it popped and expanded into a wide shield. Placing it on the lava, she got on and pushed hard. The force was more than enough to get her to the edge not more than 10 meters away.

Chuckling at the simplicity of her fellow campers, she practically skipped to the rock climbing wall. _Honestly, has no one ever heard of non-slip gloves?_ She pulled the old gloves and threw them on the floor next to the wall. Chiron had counted on her old fear of heights to daunt her but he probably didn't know that anyone who hanged out with Percy long enough had their share of above-the-atmosphere Pegasus rides.

Finally, she could see it. The end of the strawberry fields. Annabeth wanted to jump up and shout out her victory but her fear of being eaten by the cleaning harpies overruled the stray thought.

The Underworld. Annabeth grinned. Guess it was time to make another visit to DOA recording Studios then. Charon better have missed her.

* * *

It's done! Annabeth's so cool! HAHAHAHA. I'll be needing those reviews! I want 10 for the next chapter! Thanks again for reading!


	8. Lovesick and pissed off

Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy the past week and I couldn't find the time to write. Sigh…I really need to thank my wonderful beta, Venillashiz, for forcing me to get to work on this.

* * *

Love knows no bounds – it is a powerful bond between two people that can never be broken, nor separated by walls.

And Charon had clearly never met with the wrath of a severely pissed off woman in love because the moment Annabeth walked into the room, he had already started sweating bullets. The ferrier of souls to the underworld was currently cowering in his chair, a bronze blade pressed to his throat, staring into the unmistakable grey eyes of Annabeth Chase-Jackson, who was very, very angry indeed.

Charon licked his dry lips. "Nice to see you again kid. What? No boyfriend with you? I liked that boy, finally got me my raise."

"Huh. Since you like him so much, how bout you let me in so my _husband_ doesn't become _chopped hydra_?!"

"Oh? You kids got hitched eh? Great! Congrats! Never thought it'd happen though, honestly, you're too good for that boy." He grinned at her.

"Yea whatever," Annabeth rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but grin. "Now will you let me in or not?"

"No can do hon, the Lord of the Dead doesn't want any visitors right now." Charon shook his head, leaning back on his chair.

"That's great then, since I'm not here to see him either. Clearly the past half an hour has been useless because I'm here to see _Percy_ not Lord Hades, _Percy Jackson._ P-e-r-c-y J-a-c-k-s-o-"

"Yea yea I get it. Still not going in." He waved her away, pulling up his newspaper.

Annabeth threw her hands up, muttering curses under her breath. A particularly colorful one caught Chiron's attention. "Well, if you're going to be so _descriptive, _could you take it else where, for example, where your boyfriend is."

Annabeth spun around, "He's not here?"

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" Charon winked at her and grinned, his eyes glancing at the door.

Annabeth grinned, "Thanks Charon."

"Don't mention it, mate - seriously, don't, it'll ruin my reputation." He saluted her as she laughed and left.

* * *

"Hades!" Annabeth growled as she kicked the crunching gravel under her feet. Charon had told her Percy wasn't in the underworld but he also forgot to mention where he actually was as well. Then again, maybe he didn't forget. That bugger! So there she was, sitting on a bench in some god-forsaken park, alone, cold and the sun was almost setting.

She shivered as another man passed by leering at her. Bringing her knees up to her chest she sighed. Percy was probably sitting at some beach right now, forgetting all about her, drinking out of coconuts. Suddenly she stood, inspiration hitting her like a thought in the shower. _Of course, she should just look for him at a beach! The sea animals would probably know where he was!_

Jogging up to a public toilet, she stepped in and shut the door. Clicking a button on her watch, a holographic map came into view and she smiled as the red dot beeped right next to where she was standing. The beach was closer than she thought!

The trees were thick and the sky was dark enough to hide Annabeth from view as she splashed her way through the water. The waves swirled around her thighs and the current tugged at her feet, trying to pull her in. The wind seemed to pick up the moment she touched the water and Annabeth was beginning to think that Percy really didn't want her going after him and this was his defense. She snorted,_ as if that could stop her._

The waves swirled even higher and until it reached the middle of her waist, surging around her. Annabeth opened her mouth, filling her lungs with air as she screamed Percy's name, her voice ringing out in the darkness, only to be carried away by the powerful winds. What was she doing? She didn't even know. Was she hoping that by some miracle Percy might just hear her? Was she waiting for someone to go and stop her? To tell her it was alright? Annabeth didn't know. She just kept screaming until her voice grew hoarse and the winds stilled.

Exhausted, she kicked back, allowing her legs to float up to the surface and her head to gently rest on the water. The water moved to fill her ears, blocking the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. She could hear her blood pound in her ears and the water swish around her as she floated aimlessly. She was just too tired to think. Annabeth laughed at herself - she couldn't remember a time when she just stopped thinking. Percy really messed her up.

A nudge at her leg sent ripples of shock vibrating through her body. Annabeth jerked, her body immediately going rigid. Spitting out salt water, Annabeth opened her eyes to a pleasant surprise. She grinned as she bobbled in the water, reaching a hand out to pet Rainbow the Hippocampus. He neighed happily and swam a circle around her, reaching out nuzzle her. Annabeth smiled, there was no stopping her now, she'd get to Percy no matter what.

* * *

The sun was blazing and Percy could feel his back sizzling – the skin on his arms glared an angry red. Sighing, he decided to enter the small cave to cool off. Percy rested against the cold, damp rocks and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. The cave was his only refuge, the only place where the guilt didn't eat him from the inside out. He fiddled with the cool silver band around his finger and his eyes dimmed.

Annabeth was probably sticking pins into a voodoo doll of him right now. Annabeth… he missed her so much, it ached to think of her. Percy knew he would never forgive himself for leaving her. How could he stay? And waste another precious minute to save her life? He'd rather her hate him than for her to never have the chance to.

Heaving himself up, Percy left the cave, moving to grab his binoculars and to sling them around his neck. Crawling on his elbows, he brought the binoculars up to his eyes, gasping when he caught sight of a familiar man walking out of a tent. _No, it couldn't be!_

* * *

And that's all for now! I'll try to update as soon as possible again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
